A very Shizaya Christmas
by kir2chtein
Summary: It's Christmas and our favorite lovable informant is bored. Not to mention, he wants a little Christmas gift from a certain violent bartender.   Just a short little Christmas fic  :


It was finally Christmas Day and Izaya was bored. He loved humans but as of yet, even with all this Christmas hype and cheer, none of them were making anything interesting or out of the ordinary happen. He decided it was time to pay his favorite human a visit; he had an idea of what he wanted for Christmas from the bartender he so adored.

"Oh Shizu-chaaaaan," He drawled cheerfully, "where are yoooou?" Jumping off the railing he had been perched on, Izaya adjusted his Santa hat and stuffed his hands into the warm pockets of his black fur trimmed hoodie. Humming a little Christmas carol, he went in search of his favorite blonde.

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chaaaaaan!" Shizuo turned at the sound of a familiar voice calling out his name. He was shocked to see Izaya running up to him, a Santa hat sitting snugly atop his head of smooth raven locks.<p>

Izaya grinned cheerfully, waving his hand in the air as he dashed towards Shizuo. The informant was faster than Shizuo thought he was. Before Shizuo could react and throw something at the informant, the informant was standing before him, holding something above his head. Just as Shizuo was about to glance up to see what that item was, he felt the impact of soft lips against his own. He froze in shock.

_Izaya was kissing him... Izaya Orihara was kissing him... The __**flea**__ was __**kissing**__ him..._

Bringing his hand down, Izaya pulled away, a light blush coloring his usually pale face. Dangling from the informant's slim fingers was a stalk of mistletoe. Izaya licked his lips, as though he wanted to savor the taste. Shizuo just stood there, at a complete loss for words.

"Thanks Shizu-chan," Izaya smiled a strangely genuine smile, "best Christmas present I could ever ask for."

That was when Shizuo snapped. "Izayaaaa..." He growled menacingly. Noticing the bartender's scary expression, Izaya chuckled nervously, backing away quickly. Before Izaya could react, Shizuo lunged, catching the informant square in the jaw. Izaya stumbled back from the impact, falling back onto the rough pavement.

"Uwahh..." Izaya groaned, scrunching up his eyes from the pain. He sat up and reached a hand up to rub his throbbing chin; it was already beginning to swell and he knew there was going to be a bruise.

"What the fuck was that for Shizu-chan?" He turned and glared up Shizuo.

Shizuo glared back at the informant, "You tell me..."

Shizuo walked up to the informant. He bent down at the waist and grabbed Izaya by the collar of his shirt, pulling the informant up off the ground. Izaya cringed, his hands wrapping around Shizuo's.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?" He asked softly, a little frightened.

Shizuo ignored the raven, raising Izaya higher up off the ground and slamming him against the nearby wall. Izaya yelped in pain as his head and back smacked against the concrete with a loud thud. Shizuo glanced at the informant's face before looking down and ripping the stalk of mistletoe from the informant's hand.

"Technically, Izaya," Shizuo growled, his face inches away from the informant's, "You did not _ask_ for this _'present'_." Izaya gulped.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Izaya said nervously, a small awkward smile on his face.

"That," Shizuo glared at Izaya, lifting a hand to point at the bruise his punch had left on the informant's face, "is for stealing a kiss from me like that you flea."

"And this," Shizuo raised his hand and Izaya flinched away, closing his eyes, expecting another punch, "is your real Christmas present."

Izaya waited for the impact of a hard fist against his face but it never came. To his surprize, he instead felt the gentle -and definitely much more pleasurable- impact of lips against his own. His eyes flew open in shock, coming face to face with the half lidded eyes of the bartender.

Izaya felt Shizuo smile against his lips before pulling away. Shizuo smirked and brought his hand down from above their head, the stalk of mistletoe dangling from his fingers, "I hoped you liked that present more than the previous one."

Izaya blushed at Shizuo's teasing tone of voice but grinned, "I did!" He paused and looked down at his feet, "Would it be too much to ask for another one?"

"Next Christmas, you greedy pig," Shizuo chuckled evilly, yanking Izaya's Santa hat over his eyes. He let go of Izaya and moved away, "Now get out of here before I decide to pummel you with the streetlamp."

Izaya grinned and quick as lightning, he dashed up to Shizuo, giving the bartender a peck on the cheek. "Bye Shizu-chaaaaan!" The informant called as he ran as fast as he could away from the bartender before said bartender could react to that peck.

"Izayaaaa..." Everyone in the city of Ikebukuro heard the familiar growl and the loud snaps of breaking signposts.


End file.
